


castiel's flower shop

by hehatesbullies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "How do i pasively aggresively say fuck you in flower?", Cas owns a flower shop, Fluff, Humour, M/M, You guys are gonna love this one, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do I passively aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?"</p><p>This work was inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	castiel's flower shop

                       Castiel owns a flower shop. He loved flowers, he loved pretty things, he loved making people smile. This was a good job for him. 

                        Then he met Jaw Boy. 

                         It was a happy day for Castiel. He'd sold ten bouquets so far that day, and they were all amazing. The people were nice, the money was good. 

                         At around midday, Cas was enjoying his lunch. He finished and was throwing away the trash when the door to his shop burst open, the bell dinging cheerfully. A man, not much taller than him but very,  _very_ attractive stormed over with a look of murder in his eyes. 

                          Cas wasn't frightened, this happens. Couples coming down from angry fighting and buying flowers for each other. The man slammed some money down on the counter and looked at Castiel, his beautiful green eyes sparkling with rage. 

                          "How do you passively aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?" The man grunted, licking his bottom lip. Cas watched the action, blinking and then looked back at his eyes. "Oh." He furrowed his brow. Then, the words processed. His brow unfurrowed. "Couple problems?" He asked, trying to make light conversation. 

                           "Uh, you could say that." The man said. Cas was so enticed by his lips. They were pouty and plump, almost... Fanfiction like. "Well, you need a bouquet of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lillies." Cas said, making a bouquet of said flowers. 

                            The man seemed stunned, his mouth open and eyes wide. "Oh, um." He seemingly didn't expect this. "Here you are, sir." 

                             "Dean." 

                              Cas blinked. "I'm sorry?"

                              "M'name's Dean." The man,  _Dean,_ was blushing. 

                               "Oh. Hello,Dean. My name is Castiel." Cas replied, smiling politely at him before taking the money he'd laid down on the counter originally and putting it in the cash register. 

                                "Your change is $2.36 have a nice day, sir." Cas handed him his change, gave him his receipt, and closed the register drawer. Dean scribbled something down on a piece of paper, turned it over, and slid it across the counter. 

                                  "Thanks." He grunted, taking the bouquet and his bright red face out of the shop. 

 

~~~~

 

                                    Hours later, when Cas was alone, he read the paper.

                                       

 

                                       _1-866-907-3235_

_call me. -Dean_

 

He smiled. He may do just that. 

 

The end.


End file.
